This invention relates to new antibacterial agents which are derivatives of a neutral macrolide previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,937 and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 102, 3605 (1980). The novel compounds of the present invention represent changes in the ketone function of the beta-D-4,6-dideoxy-3-ketoallose unit of the macrolide structure.